


国旻/情欲3

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 國旻, 情欲 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI





	国旻/情欲3

————距离田柾国失控还有三十秒。

田柾国愠怒般来势汹汹的接近朴智旻，那人一脸尴尬像被捉奸在床，颤抖着急着解释，一声尖叫过后发现自己被压在了他身下

「柾国啊…不、不是你想的那样……我…啊啊！」脖子被狠狠咬下一口，仿佛在让他闭嘴，咬得是越来越多下，高潮后一直没有退掉的余火又被点燃，朴智旻叫得越动听，田柾国就越是把持不住。

还剩十五秒。

「不要了…哥哥好疼…柾国……」被弟弟脱掉衣服咬得全身都是，乳头也被吸得肿起来，即使不停求饶对方也像个没事人一样继续狼狗般的啃咬。

田柾国早已拿掉围着的浴巾，在两方都全裸的状态下，朴智旻第一次意识到弟弟长得比自己大了，连那里的尺寸都相当傲人，仅仅是抵在穴口，就有种无言的压迫感。

而就是这傲人的尺寸，粗暴野蛮的撑开了后穴，撞进朴智旻里面。干燥肠壁未经扩张就被真物狠狠挺进，疼得叫朴智旻直流眼泪，崩溃般号啕大哭起来，一度认为自己会痛死过去。

最后五秒。

他抽抽噎噎的，哭得气都换不好，「太、太疼…呜……国…呜呜…不要…哥哥…疼……」

弟弟似乎喜欢看他受难，笑容令人毛骨悚然，「别哭得太早。」

田柾国眼底的光正一步一步走向癫狂。

「你等等还会更疼。」

零，是结束也是开始的数字。

做了不知道几次，射出的液体已经不如前几次浓稠，田柾国抱着朴智旻在他背上喘气，但下身仍然没有放弃的在抽动，浅缓的动作让朴智旻稍微缓解了紧绷，小小声在吟着，这种时间对他来说是舒服的小憩片刻。

「哥，明天跳舞背痛怎办？」可惜总是有人会破坏它。

朴智旻被扫兴的翻了白个眼，没好气的回他，「不要睡不就好了，是笨蛋吗？」然后他翻身压过田柾国，一瞬间脱离的性器又像没事一般被他坐回去，「比起这个，还不赶快干我？」

田柾国呆呆的眨了两下眼，一副不懂在说啥的脸，朴智旻想着这小子果然还是小孩子，脚抬起来就要踹，对方却忽然坐得笔直，把他抱着往下压了压，那根玩意儿似乎就那样进到前所未有的领域去。

朴智旻本来还想耍狠，结果因为没料到的体位而不小心失声，田柾国笑得像只不知感恩的狼狗，龇牙咧嘴，「这是你说的。」那年过后，两人的关系呈现极为暧昧的状态，明摆着喜欢对方但谁都不先表明，谁想要了倒是能不管三七二十一的上床，有时候理由他们自己都觉得扯。反正不过是为自己的心制造动力，就算很烂身体也很喜欢。

一见面就要做的行为一直到田柾国成年才改善，换句话说，是田柾国生日之后。可能意会到上床已经不足够挽留哥哥，田柾国才改变方式让朴智旻待在他身边，提出正式交往也是那时候，从此开启台面上台面下都进行中的甜宠模式。

只是田柾国最近又不是很想要克制了，他发现朴智旻越来越会，还自动自发要帮他含。屡试不爽，田柾国尝试好几天都叫朴智旻来房间，也不说有什么事，来了就直接滚床，之后朴智旻干脆来了就自己坐到田柾国身上动作，甚至适时给予鼓励的话，对方还会表现得更起劲。

几经调教后，朴智旻进入状况的速度是越来越快，日常生活也变成了只想着田柾国的乖宝贝————或许这也是田柾国一在朴智旻就娇羞异常的原因。

讲了这么多，郑号锡也算是懂了田柾国这么爱来他们房间的原因。他看了眼自己先去睡的交叠在一起的两个弟弟，忽然觉得他被坑得莫名其妙。

梦境里，朴智旻好看的脸总是挥之不去，搞得郑号锡睡睡醒醒，耳边也一直传来呻吟声，他干脆拿起枕头罩住耳朵，想停止这一点都不正常的一切。

遮久了发现有点不对劲，便带着猜测的瞥向右手边的床铺。他拍了拍左胸口，幸好田柾国一睡就是往死里睡，可是该在的朴智旻就不见了。

这大概是他第一次不急着要找人吧，郑号锡淡定的环顾四周，亮着的浴室这时候就很显眼了。

「啊、啊…嗯…」近一点听果然是朴智旻，没想到他的梦收音还挺好。

「智旻？你在干嘛？」他推开了一点门，从那条缝里探出头，一片鹅黄的照明中，他看见朴智旻蹲在浴缸、手放在身后那个私密的位置，好像在掏挖什么。

哥哥进来了朴智旻也没有吓到，反而呜呜嘤嘤的哭着说：「呜…哥哥……智旻在…哈啊……」他忽地倒抽一口气，很疼痛似的抽掉手指，正当郑号锡觉得自己是不是又窥见不该看的东西时，从朴智旻的后穴缓缓的有液体流出。

今天他被喂了满肚子精液，一个从后面来，一个由前面吞，而且在郑号锡之前，田柾国已经给过他两次，温温热热的积在肚子里，刚做完的时候那里全是鼓的，朴智旻会沉沉睡去不只是因为累，还有原因是温温的感觉让他很想睡。

不久前他才因为想吐而睁眼，而沉甸甸的肚子马上让他知道怎么回事，只好一个人进来浴室闷闷的清理。

通常发泄完都需要善后，不然留着对身体不好，通常也会是田柾国帮他清理，可是田柾国有时候会欺负他，就那么放着不管，这时候朴智旻就是只小可怜虫得自己来，还得冒着随时又被填充的危险。

「哥哥可以帮我吗……？」朴智旻趴在浴缸上，擦擦流出的眼泪，很无助的求助。

「我吗？可是我不会……」  
「智旻教哥哥，没事的。」

朴智旻招招手让郑号锡蹲在他前面抱着他，自己则上前搭在哥哥肩上好让哥哥能触手能及。

他拉着郑号锡的手放到穴前，「只要放进去就好了哦。」

「…………」表情扭曲的点了点头，郑号锡揽过朴智旻的腰，紧张的指头笨拙的探进朴智旻的肉穴，手的感觉跟下面的感觉完全不同，他可以很清楚的摸到朴智旻里头的肉壁跟皱褶，还有这吓人的紧致感。

「再来一点…哈啊…哥哥……用力一点没关、啊……」

「嗯、嗯。」朴智旻有些吃疼但又只能忍耐的叫声让郑号锡完全不能思考，机器人般机械的将指头蠕动着塞得更里面，但只要他一动，对方就会紧紧掴着他的肩，缩着小腰，叫得更为振奋人心。

脑袋空白之际，好像碰到了某个点，「可、可以了……先出来吧……」朴智旻抖着叫郑号锡退出，郑号锡拔出来后，那些黏黏的液体便跟水管似的流了出来，朴智旻也「哈、哈……」的喘气。

没有给郑号锡担心的时间，他攀着他要他继续。

许久，浴室再也没有大声的喘息，郑号锡的手也熟练许多，掌握到了适合的力道，朴智旻也不再是那忐忑的姿势，而是放松的抱住他，变得慵懒的吟声像是午睡中的猫儿。

「这个……一直都是你自己清吗？」清着清着，他浮现出很多问题。

朴智旻摇摇头，答道，「平常会是柾国…嗯……但柾国心情不好的时候就会是要自己用……」

「可是哥哥今天太大力，里面太痛了……智旻不敢伸太进去……」朴智旻努力想着该怎么委婉，痛归痛但他不想怪罪郑号锡，声音委屈得乱七八糟。

当事人听了动作停了一下，再次放软了手指的力气。他觉得他实在没那个资格说对不起，便转移了话题，「那、那、那你不会不喜欢他这样做吗……？」

问完的当下他就后悔，这就是个比道歉还不值的蠢问题，但他却收获了三倍真挚的答复。

「不会，智旻喜欢被柾国放着。」顺带连三观也刷新了。

一时间好像又陷入了沉默，他开始思考朴智旻的爱情观是不是在田柾国的影响下有点扭曲，如果田柾国只是把朴智旻当成泄欲对象不要就晾一旁，哥哥他势必要出来管管了。

「柾国他平常对你好吗？」  
「很好哦，处处都让着我，饿了就带我吃饭，睡不着了就哄我，拳打脚踢也不还手。」

「可是他心情不好就把你放着不管……」郑号锡有点激动，朴智旻则柔声打断他：「可能是今天不乖所以柾国才心情不好……没事的哥哥，柾国很少这样。」

弟弟软软的手像安抚小宝宝一样拍着他，他便自觉自己较真的松下了肩膀，「……柾国他…说过喜欢你？」

「嗯，亲口说过。」朴智旻捧起郑号锡的脸，与他对视的眼里装的尽是最柔情的波光，他彻底陷在这可人儿的深邃双眸，顿时无力与之争执。

嘴巴耸垂着，换他委屈巴巴，「你也喜欢？」

「喜欢，智旻最喜欢柾国了。」对方给了他一个棉花糖般又软又甜的笑，他马上就闭了嘴，接着朴智旻转过头看了一下他的屁股并对他说，「已经可以了哦，谢谢哥哥。」

他冲好屁股之后便扶着郑号锡跳出浴缸，郑号锡拎着他的裤子等他擦干要来穿，朴智旻却贴着他越靠越近，一直到把他逼到墙边不能动弹为止。

「嘻嘻，智旻想要谢谢哥哥，可是不知道要给哥哥什么奖励才好。」他发出顽皮的笑声，攀上郑号锡的脖颈，明明整个人散发着甜美的气场，却下意识让郑号锡想逃。

「不、不用给也没关系！真的真的！不然智旻把穿裤子当作给哥哥的奖励吧？嗯？？」慌张的塞给朴智旻那条格子睡裤，朴智旻看了眼便哼嗤的移开他的手。

「不行，柾国说奖励要给好的，所以智旻决定要给哥哥亲亲。」朴智旻说着就要上嘴，然后又被挡下来：「不不不，那个……柾国生气怎么办？智旻不乖他不是会生气吗？」

语毕，朴智旻思考了一下，郑号锡以为有效，松了好大一口气，但事情从来不会真的如你所愿。

「柾国说喜欢看智旻亲亲的样子，所以没事。」  
「咦？」

在他在心中呐喊这爱情观绝对是扭曲了的同时，朴智旻就撅着软嫩的双唇亲了上来，熟稔的变换角度吮吸他的上下瓣，有技巧的橇开他的齿并引出舌头交缠，郑号锡被这高超的吻技惊得来不及反应，却又被吻得很入迷，无法抗拒，一直很安份守己的双手渐渐收拢在朴智旻腰上，将他揽紧。

亲热的唇齿缠绵中，总有小牙齿在默默使坏，咬了嘴唇后又用舌头安慰似的舔上去，重复到另一方也想报复的咬回去时，他就调皮的笑着，缠上对方的舌头要他别生气。

吻毕，朴智旻可爱的问：「哥哥喜欢给的奖励吗？」

「………………嗯。」像要欺骗自己，头跟着嘴巴大力的点了下去，其实他是有些意犹未尽，因为没有想过朴智旻尝起来这么美味。

「那我们回去睡觉吧！」朴智旻这才满意的穿上裤子，开心的推开门的瞬间，却撞上一个结实的胸。

是田柾国。

郑号锡算着自己的死期。

「柾国……？」朴智旻捂着他的额头，不知即将大难临头的天真的问道，「你怎么在这里？」

「智旻哥。」郑号锡看见忙内黑下来的脸，自觉性的退回浴室里，那种只有朴智旻感觉不到的超强气压他可吃不消。

「我说的喜欢你亲吻的样子，是指只亲我一个人的时候，不代表你可以乱亲。」田柾国只拉了一下，朴智旻便像没了重力似的落进他的怀抱，肩膀更被硬生生抓到疼。

「你今晚别想睡。」

「哈啊啊…柾国……嗯哈…啊那里！」  
「再大声一点，我不是说过惹我生气你应该怎样吗？」

朴智旻趴在床上，田柾国后入他，两个人旁若无人心无旁骛，在房间里肆意播放暧昧的对话跟害羞的交配声。朴智旻抖着尾音的浪叫让人心痒，郑号锡惊慌的躲在被窝里不知道怎么办，他好想哭，他为什么被迫听人交配。

「嗯…要……哼嗯…不行了…智旻要不行了……柾国哥哥……」  
「我是这样教的？你还不行啊智旻哥，我就看你这次想被罚几天。」  
「嗯嗯…不要……柾国不要罚智旻…呜呜…智旻会乖……啊…」  
「啧。」

田柾国啧了一声，撞得更大力，淫靡的叫声中混着清脆的巴掌声，朴智旻的屁股被他又揉又打红了一块，激烈的活春宫正在上演。

深深把自己埋进被窝的受害者郑先生：…………淦，还不如让我死个痛快


End file.
